


The Last

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Twislash Drabble Meme, VampSlash, vampire/wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embry is the last wolf left. Alec plans to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the pseudonym 'shesalunatic'.

He is just as magnificent as the others. Perhaps more so because he is the last. "I've been chasing you a long time, Embry. You all scattered so quickly."

The boy—yes, the boy, though he towers above me—says nothing, does not look at me, barely acknowledges my touch as I drag one fingertip over the hard muscle of his chest. His flesh burns like fire and I long to feel more of it, his large body pressed the length of mine.

Even the acrid smell that fills my nostrils cannot dampen the desire I feel for him.

"Aro has granted me a privilege for my success in wiping out the pack," I tell him as I spread my fingers over the bulging pectoral.

He flinches and hisses from behind clenched teeth. "Fuck you. I won't be your pet."

"That is an intriguing idea," I whisper as I circle him, allowing my body to come closer to his, brushing his thigh with my hip. "But that's not the sort of companion I'm looking for."

The boy gasps as he begins to understand. "You want me to fuck you?" he asks incredulously.

I face him. "Whatever else would you be good for, wolf?"

He stares down at me for long moments, and I am amused. He is so expressive now, his features shifting from disbelief to horror to possibility. And then: "If I do this...do I get to live?"

I give him my best smile. "Ah, practicality, it is an admirable quality. I am impressed. The answer is yes. If you please me, then I have no reason to be rid of you."

I am fascinated, enthralled, by the way his body moves as he draws in a shuddering breath. "Okay. I'll do whatever you want."

I stretch up upon my toes and wrap my arms around his neck. I still must pull him down to me before I can touch my lips to his. They burn me, send a shock through me. "Good boy," I whisper, as I feel him harden against me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
